Untie Me
by Sarabellum93
Summary: AkuRoku. Yaoi. LEMON FILLED! Axel complains to Roxas that their sex is too boring and routine, but how does he feel when he wakes up tied to his bed, only to find Roxas seducing him? And what punishment does he have waiting for Roxas? M FOR A REASON


Axel stirred in his sleep to the sound of electrical buzzing and light whimpering.

"Hm?" Axel slowly blinked his heavy eyelids open, dazed and tired, but waking right up when he saw a perk pink nipple in his face.

"Roxas?" Axel breathed heavily as he watched Roxas rub his naked torso with a vibrator.

Roxas whimpered at his own actions, smiling when he noticed the hungry look on Axel's face. Axel licked his lips and attempted to snatch Roxas' delicate body, when the redhead realized that his wrists and ankles were chained to the bed. Axel tugged on the rope and tried to kick his legs, but the restraints did their job.

"Roxas? What the fuck?" Axel fought against reality as he squirmed, realizing that he was naked. Roxas moved the vibrator down his chest, past his navel, and over the red laced panties he was wearing, over his erection. Roxas clamped his legs shut, moaning while Axel drooled.

"Baby, untie me! Please!" Axel begged, still trying to free himself.

Roxas stripped of his panties, straddled Axel, and stuck the vibrator in Axel's mouth. Axel moaned, chest pounding, his naked erection growing, his eyes wanting. After Roxas twirled the vibrator around in Axel's mouth, he pulled it out, turned around, and slowly pushed it in his own ass. Axel bit his bottom lip, craving his boyfriend's body beyond control. Roxas stuck his smooth round ass in the air, lowered his chest on the bed between Axel's widespread legs, and pushed and pulled the vibrator in and out of himself, moaning.

"Roxas, please!" Axel wriggled and Roxas took the vibrator out, sat up, faced Axel, and massaged his boyfriend's cock with the vibrator.

"Ngh, nya, Rox!" Axel groaned, the vibrator against his dick made his eyes close.

"Does it feel good?" Roxas asked, lifting Axel's cock, rubbing the vibrator against his balls and under Axel's erection.

"Uh-huh, yea, yeah, oh fuck yea," Axel's breathing raced.

"Good, good," Roxas used the vibrator a little while longer, turning it off as he leaned forward to kiss Axel on the lips. Axel enjoyed the kiss, making out carelessly, licking lips, sucking tongues, breathing unstably.

"Having fun?" Roxas ran his nimble fingers over Axel's pacing chest. Axel nodded.

"Untie me, and we'll have more fun." Axel winked and Roxas grinned.

"You know, I only tied you because you said that we were getting too routine." Roxas smothered Axel's chest and nipples with his palms.

"I wont ever make that mistake again," Axel smirked and Roxas batted his eyelashes.

"Didn't think so."

"Untie me," Axel whispered, his voice husky and full of lust. Roxas started with Axel's ankles, and when he freed Axel's wrists, the redhead pounced on top of him.

"You have to be punished for tying me in my sleep."

Roxas' lips curved up. "What's to be my punishment?"

"This," Axel took the small rope that confined one of his wrists to the bedpost and tied it right under the head of Roxas' erection.

"Axe!" Roxas was already turned on by Axel's decision.

"Don't cum," Axel grinned as he pushed the vibrator inside of Roxas, twirling it, guiding it forcefully inside of Roxas.

"Ah, ah, hoh god!" Roxas moaned, his body on all fours, his knuckles white from his death grip on the blankets, his ass shaking.

"Don't come," Axel reminded him as he played with Roxas' pink exposed tip.

"Not fair!" Roxas whined as he tried to hold it in.

"Neither is tying me up and seducing me," Axel used his thumb roughly over the head of Roxas' erection.

"Cant, hold it in!" Roxas shouted as he wriggled his ass, his cock feeling heavy and ready to explode.

"Hold it," Axel whispered as he pinched where he tied Roxas' dick.

"Cant!" Roxas' eyes swelled up as his cock seemed to be doing the same. His desire to come grew as he wished for that small rope to disappear so he could come properly .

"Roxas, now!" Axel pulled a piece of the string, watching it fall right off as Roxas' squirted his cum all over the bed.

"Nya!" Roxas panted, falling on the bed, on his cum, trying to breathe as his red face started to return to its normal color.

"You ever going to tie me up again?" Axel huffed loudly in Roxas' ear, lying his body gently on top of the small blonde.

Roxas twisted his head and took a couple deep breaths. He widened his eyes at their cutest, stuck up his ass, and gave Axel his most innocent of looks.

"I don't think I've learned my lesson."

Axel grinned, "Then I'll have to punish you some more."

An hour later, Axel and Roxas were both gasping, side by side, trying to catch their breaths as they lied on the bed.

"We need to do that more often." Axel exhaled loudly, and Roxas nodded in agreement as he inhaled through his nose.

That next morning, when Roxas woke up, he noticed that his movements were restrained by something stuck to his hands and feet. He wriggled and grunted, looking next to him to see Axel masturbating and running his fingers all over his naked self.

Roxas eye's widened. "Axel! Untie me!"

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Axel shoved three fingers in Roxas' mouth, who sucked willingly.

When Axel pulled his fingers out, Roxas gasped.

"Axe, untie me!"

Axel smirked, "Now it's my turn to be the tease."

Axel gave Roxas a perfect view of his ass as he plunged his fingers inside himself, scissoring, pushing, massaging, and whimpering. Axel did his very best to make the blonde crave his lean, tall body, moving and stretching to expose his entire beautiful self.

"Untie me!" Roxas understood the torture he had put Axel through and Axel smiled devilishly as he did as Roxas begged.

"Now it's your turn to be punished." Roxas panted and Axel went on all fours, shaking his ass high in the air from side to side.

"I accept."

Author's Note: Hehe, hope you liked this little teasingly fun lemon ;)

Love, Sarabellum


End file.
